For charity
by Zora Arian
Summary: Teen!lock. 'Kisses for a dollar'; that's what Molly and Mary are doing for charity (Mary's idea, not Molly). Soon, someone comes to disturb the peace, and a male teen donates to the booth...


"This is the most absurd idea ever!"

"I know right?! It's great!"

"NO! It's **not** great, Mary!" Molly almost screeched in desperation to get her point across to the brunette. "You- couldn't you have thought of something more…more **normal**?!"

Mary smirked back. "'Normal' is boring."

The shorter girl of the two felt like strangling the other. "Normal is- normal's okay; this-" she pointed at their booth's sign nailed at the top of their counter, "-this is **not** okay!"

"God, Molly - calm yer horses!" Mary shook her head, then frowned at what her friend was pointing at. "And why is 'Kisses for a dollar' not okay?"

"Because we have to give **kisses**?!"

"It's only on the cheek, silly; there - it's stated there. Besides, it'll be fun!"

"NO, it won't be f-"

"Girls, quite an interesting idea," Mrs Hudson commented as she walked past their booth. "Very unconventional, but still, different from the usual baking and selling cookies idea!"

Mary beamed at their teacher. "We're sure to collect a lot of donations for charity!" she said enthusiastically.

"Just don't go overboard, please," the older woman warned gently, wiggling her finger at the both of them, especially to the brunette, who gave a coy smile.

As Mrs Hudson walked away, Molly, whose face resembled a bright red cherry, turned to Mary and hissed, "I am **not** going to kiss guys, or anyone for that matter!"

"Of course you're not, Molls." At the appalled and slightly disbelieving look, Mary continued, "I'll be doing the kissing; you collect the money, like duh."

The brown-haired girl released an exaggerated sigh of relief. "I know how you are, okay, Molly; see - I'm a good friend," the other girl nudged her side.

"Oh, you sure are."

* * *

"Molly, hunk alert! Oh, that ginger head over there- THERE, MOLLY, THERE; WHERE 'CHA LOOKING AT?!"

"Mary, you realise I'm just beside you?! You didn't have to SCREAM next to my ear!"

"Oh, shush you! Wait for it, wait for it- ouh, he's looking this way- HE'S COMING HERE! OMG!"

"…and he turned to his right."

"…"

"Next time, dear friend, be a little bit more…discreet? Which basically means no intense hand flailing when you see a hunk. You won't scare him that way, you know."

* * *

"Ah, Molls: you wanna do this one?"

"No."

"Aww, c'mon! Just one? He's kinda cute, you know."

"Yes, I know, and no, I still don't want."

"You're missing out on something great!"

"And you'll be missing out on the chocolate fudge I brought along if you continue to be like this."

"…I want the fudge, please."

* * *

And that's number 24, Molly mused as another male teen walked away from their small and bright pink-and-purple booth with a (disgustingly) smug smile on his face. Having to sit on the most uncomfortable chair in the history of uncomfortable chairs for the better part of the afternoon and watch her friend give pecks to all range of boys (from the rowdy to the quiet, and once on a severely acne-filled cheek), the short girl half-wished she had volunteered in being part of the cleaning team instead. She would rather face stinking rubbish to this stinking summer heat. Mary turned around and asked how much they had collected, to which she counted and replied with '$24'.

"Not bad! We're making progress!" she grinned encouragingly. Molly merely rolled her eyes.

After a few more minutes, and noticing that there seemed to be lesser people at that point in time, Mary announced that she would be heading to the loo for a moment.

"**WHAT?**"

"I take it that's a 'no'?"

"YES!"

"'Yes'? Oh-kay then!"

Molly gaped at her before shaking her head vigorously. "Wait - NO, that's NOT a 'yes'! I mean, you can't just leave me alone here!"

"And why not?" Mary questioned, genuinely shocked. "It's not like you require parental guidance or something."

"Well, I don't want to be…you know…doing this," she whispered harshly, jabbing a finger up at their booth's sign that was painted on the wood and, in particular, to the word 'kiss'.

"Oh, Molly; see - there's not much people now, okay. It's just a short trip anyway; I gotta go, you know!"

Molly tried pleading with her to stay, but apparently Mary would have none of it; with a dramatic snap of her fingers to shut her petite friend up, she strutted away with an exaggerated swaying of her hips, leaving said friend standing rooted to the ground in utter bafflement. Soon after, with her finally accepting and resigning herself to the situation, Molly slumped heavily down on 'the most uncomfortable chair in the history of uncomfortable chairs' behind the counter and sighed.

Well, it's not like things could get any worse, right? she reasoned in her mind.

"Molly? Is that- oh. It really is Molly."

Visibly cringing, the girl in question turned around slowly and plastered a wide smile on her face upon seeing the number one person she never wanted to see at any point of time. But Fate had never been too good on her, so why should today be any different, eh? "Hi there, Elisa."

The tall long-haired blond wearing a yellow tube with matching flowing skirt crossed her arms as she inspected the smaller-built teen's outfit -light blue simple top and slightly bigger-sized dark blue jeans- opposite her before replying, "So, you're doing charity work, I see. Always the good girl, aren't you?"

Molly could hear the condescending tone in that smooth voice of hers, but willed herself not to take the bait. Instead, she changed the subject, smile still on her face, and asked half-amicably, "And I believe, since you're here, that you're doing some donation work yourself?"

"Yes, dearie. Half of the large batch of cookies I made were sold in less than an hour and a half," Elisa replied nonchalantly, shrugging her bare shoulders as if it was not that much a big deal, as she made her way to stand beside Molly, the latter watching her approach with wary eyes. Elisa was about to add on to what she had said earlier on, but stopped short after noticing the bright colours of the booth situated right behind the quiet girl.

"And what are you doing for charity- oh my."

The leggy blond had walked around to the front and glanced up at the sign with the prominent words 'Kisses for a dollar' painted on it. "Wow, Molly; never pegged you to be this…kind of a girl."

"It wasn't my idea!" Molly blurted out, her face turning red. "It was Mary's, and- and it's Mary's idea, not mine!"

Elisa chuckled at her attempt to push the notion of her ever thinking of the idea away. "Oh, Molly - it's okay, really. Besides," she added, this time in a darker tone, "it's not like anyone would ever be interested getting a kiss from **you** if it wasn't for charity and donation purposes. This might be, after all, your only chance at kissing anyone."

At that stinging statement, Molly flushed red, but not from embarrassment. Not like I ever wanted to do this in the first place, she had wanted to scream in the pretty girl's face, but her tongue felt heavy.

She suddenly heard the telling sound of a coin tossed into the small bowl of coins she and Mary had collected during their time in the booth, and looked up to the person. Elisa looked up as well, very much interested on who would ever want a kiss from Mousy Molly (if she had to choose, and God forbid if she had to, she would rather see Mary doing all the kissing than Molly; that girl made her want to gag everytime she was in her presence). Safe to say, both were utterly stunned at who they were looking at.

"Sherlock?!" they simultaneously exclaimed.

Said teen rolled his eyes. "Am I that much of a surprise?" he said in his deep low of a voice.

"Very much a surprise," the taller girl said in response. She glanced at the bowl of money where Sherlock had tossed the dollar into, and continued, "So…you're donating to this booth?"

"I just did, didn't I? I was repeatedly informed that it conforms to society's view of 'helping out the less fortunate' if we contribute money to charity," Sherlock monotoned, eyes fixed on the small bowl placed directly in front of him.

Standing beside him, Elisa moved closer. Molly, standing in front of the male teenager but with the booth inbetween them, could do nothing but watch as the other girl sauntered closer to him. "Someone's in a mood for…something," she purred out. "Which cheek would it be, Mr Holmes: right, or left?"

"That should be Molly's duty, shouldn't it?" he cut her off abruptly. Taken off-guard, Elisa stumbled backwards while Molly widen her eyes.

"Molly's…duty?" the former spluttered, taking a quick sideway's glance over to said girl before redirecting her gaze back to Sherlock.

"You have your hands full with your own booth already, Elisa, so don't be greedy. It needs your immediate attention as well, if I may add, because apparently, your 'cookies' are not -shall we say- safe to eat? In about half an hour's time, judging by the amount of cookies you sold so far, about 1/5 of the school's population would come over to you, complaining of stomachaches and diarrhea. And Molly - I don't have all day."

Snapping back to attention at hearing her name, the petite girl hurriedly moved to stand beside Sherlock, but because he had a text and had pulled out his phone to reply to it, she stood waiting and feeling awkward, unsure as to whether she should…do her duty…or not, since he was occupied. In her peripheral view, she could practically see Elisa fuming with white hot anger at being talked down about her cookies, and that he did not want her to do the 'duty'.

"Molly, I'm still…waiting," Sherlock let out a long-drawn sigh, still typing away on his phone.

Looking a bit puzzled, she had expected him to, at the very least, not to be distracted as she gave him that little peck on the cheek, but then again, this was Sherlock; she tried to ignore that slight ping of hurt in her chest. Moving a little more closer, she got up on her tiptoes (God, he's tall; he's easily a head and a half taller than her!) and proceeded to press her lips…

…on his lips.

Having finished his texting, Sherlock had immediately pocketed his phone and turned his head to the right, unconsciously wondering why she had not done what she was supposed to do. He felt light pressure on his lips and not his cheek a moment later, and 'surprise' was an understatement to what he had felt then.

Squeaking, Molly jerked backwards in absolute shock; why was it his mouth and not the cheek?! Goodness, her sense of direction could not be that atrocious, could it?!

"Molly!" Hearing the amazed tone in her name, she swivelled round to see Mary with her eyebrows raised. "Sherlock?" she added, eyeing the both of them.

"That's that; I'll be going now." A deep voice from behind the brown-haired ponytailed girl broke the temporary silence, and Molly shuddered slightly, with it giving her all sort of tingly feelings. Sherlock quickly strode away, revealing the blond girl standing behind him.

"Elisa?" Mary questioned upon noticing her, this time with a harder edge to her voice. The teen, hearing her name in that tone, tightened her jaw and, raising her chin and nose in the air, stomped off to where her booth was.

"My God; Elisa came round to disturbe you?" the brunette said as she made her way to where her friend was. "Why on earth was she here? If she had insulted you or-"

"I'm fine," Molly assured her, raising a hand to calm her down. "It seems Sherlock came and interrupted before I could get my hands around that long and slender neck of hers."

"That would be a little difficult, Molls. I mean, she's tall, and you're…"

Pinching her, Molly scowled at a laughing Mary. "Okay, so you're fine; that's a relief," the latter smiled; then it turned into a devious smirk. "So. I came back, and Sherlock was at the booth. I wonder why..."

Molly felt her cheeks burning up. "He's- he was here to donate…"

"Donate? Seriously?"

"Yeah! I- I can't believe it myself, and-"

"And you gave him a kiss on the lips and not on the cheek, as clearly stated on the sign of our booth," Mary finished for her, mercilessly teasing the poor girl.

"I DIDN'T- IT WASN'T- I have poor trajectory skills, remember…" she ended softly.

Mary rolled her eyes and patted her on the shoulder. Before she left her friend's side in favour of the booth's to continue with their donation collection, she gave a wink in her direction. "There's nothing to be so worked up about anyway, Molls; Sherlock had his face as pink as yours when he left, you know."

* * *

Look who's back - and I wasn't talking about me. To tell the truth, I literally hesitated when it came to writing Elisa (she first appeared in my previous teen!lock story, 'The dance'); I mean, I'm the kind of person to look at the bright side of things and people. I actually felt guilty about writing a person who isn't exactly nice -_- All in all, I do hope things came out, at the very least, decently; in my opinion, going through a three-week-long writer's block had certainly dampened my imagination and writing skills :( Hmm, I realised I still have fics to update, actually… -.-" Anyway, hope you've enjoyed reading this, and may I take a moment to **thank every single one of you** who had enjoyed reading what I write (here and on Tumblr) no matter how simple the storyline is, to those who took the time to review (because it's heartening to receive such feedback, and not only I feel this way, you know; all writers do like reviews! :D), and those who favourited and followed my various fics; let me just rummage through my, uh, fridge for any cookies that I could give you all- wait. I think I ate all of them… Hmm. I musta been hungry *scratches head* Nonetheless, **THANK YOU!** :DDD


End file.
